Dun'gar Jantrax
Dun'gar Jantrax is the Space Allied Alliance and the Allied Alliance Solo Hero and the member of the Galactic Alliance. The lone Apex Predator from Planet Predatrex who is the most fearsome warrior who hunts his enemies down from a lush fertile jungles on his home planet to the urban jungle warfare on the galaxy. This fearless Predatrexian warrior can't be stop unless there's a worthy foe who strong enough to defeat him or so they think. Origin Dun'gar Jantrax is one of the most respected warriors of the Ythantar Clan, one of the most powerful clans on Planet Predatrex. Trained with warrior-hunter skills, Dun'gar has proven himself to be the best predator but he has to be proven enough to be the Apex Predator. But when he was discovered by his fellow clansmen of his smuggling of weapons, Dun'gar was sent into exile on the isolated planet nearby where he must face his punishment for his petty crime. Fortunately for Dun'gar, he used his own survival skills as he slain dozens of furious alien beasts with hand-made sharp weapons until he was picked up by space pirates. Six weeks later after Dun'gar beat the space pirates after he learned that his head was on the bounty, he became a mercenary as many called him the Ronin Wolf and the Outcast Hunter due to his action of hunting Outcasts on every planet he finds and use them for sport. Adding to that, he is also called the Hadesian Slayer for his secretive role in Hades-Zeus Wars, slaughtered hundreds of thousand Hadesian soldiers in cold blood, making him the Apex Predator himself. Then, his fellow clansmen from the Ythantar Clan came to seek his help and Dun'gar listened to their proposal but it really wasn't a proposal nor request, it was their urgent help. Dun'gar's clan and other clans from his home planet's ancient enemy, the Aoka Clan, has returned from banishment with a massive army and invaded the planet and then they were about to destroy every clan standing their way of conquest. Dun'gar accepted and his honor was restored and then rushes to his home planet to eradicate the Aokan invaders. After he returned to Planet Predatrex, Dun'gar hunts his ancient foes with his skills but the Aokan's know their hunting skills as well so he must use his wits to outsmart them which he did in the middle of dark jungles and forgotten temples with traditional weapons and sometimes with illegal weapons against them. The more enemies he killed, the more rage will grow and that won't stop him until the Aokan warlord had enough of killing of his clansmen and Dun'gar became the prime target. Fortunately, he won't be stopped as he hunts them down and killed them all, one by one until there is no one left stop them and begged for mercy but they received a merciless death as Dun'gar executed them. Without the Aokan elite warriors and champions, Dun'gar now sets his sight on their leader's head at the main base on the mountainside. At the Aokan main base, Dun'gar infiltrated the command center and destroyed their defense and power system so he can hunt them down in shadows without getting spotted until he was spotted and the Aokan warriors surrounded them but Dun'gar escaped, leaving Aokan warriors dead in his wake, and began to fight his way to reach the Aokan warlord's ship before he escaped; escape from his opponent would become a dishonorable one as he would be a coward. Only cowards accept death. As he breached into the Aokan warlord's ship, Dun'gar fought his way to the center of the ship until he finally confronted the Aokan warlord himself, alone and waited for a fight to the death. It was a fierce combat and deadly until Dun'gar's Aura has been unlocked and delivered a final blow to the Aokan warlord as he pierced his blade through his heart. And just before he was about to decapitate the warlord's head, he was stopped by the remaining Aokan warriors and urged him not to cut off his head. Dun'gar understood this traditional surrender from them so he gave the corpse back to them and the Aoka Clan left the planet in disgrace and dishonor. Dun'gar's mission was complete and Planet Predatrex is safe for now. Dun'gar's honor has been redeemed and reinstated as he has become the Alpha Predator for his impressive and improved skills as a hunter as well as one of the heroes who defeated the Aokan Clan just like their ancestors did in the past. But as the Ronin Wolf, Dun'gar is free wherever he goes, looking for a good hunt and a good fight but he will be welcomed to his clan and his home planet. Personality Dun'gar Jantrax is the honorable warrior and the cunning hunter. His heart is made of pure gold as he follows the path of his forefathers. During his time before he was sent into exile, he followed his late-father's path as a smuggler, selling weapons to foreign alien factions from across the galaxies; however, he always follows his kind's traditional law: never commit a petty crime such as this. After he escaped from space pirates, he became a mercenary as the Ronin Wolf, helping his contractors for weapons, equipments and a mount of vast money. He shows no mercy on his ruthless enemies like the Hadesians and Outcasts and even the Aokan warriors with honorable death. Powers and Abilities Dun'gar Jantrax is a Warrior-Hunter class. As a warrior, he sharpened his blades on his wrists ready and loading his plasma blaster on his shoulders. But he also armed with foreign alien weapons when he was smuggling at the time and now he uses it for his advantage as a mercenary. As a hunter, Dun'gar uses his killer instinct and learn his enemies' movements, monitoring them and set his traps ready for them before they approach. He can also ambush them using with his acid net or above them or below them with his sharpen blades. Like all of his kind, he wears a helm attached with thermal vision and uses his camouflage. With his Aura activated, his powers has been increased by 20 percent and gave double damage on his enemies for a limited time. It can also blind his enemies with the red flashed light when it's activated. Inspirations * Modeled after the Predator and one of the main characters from a pretty poor game called Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Galactic Alliance